


Temper Problems

by robingurl



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: An old John/Paul fic. Enjoy.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 10





	Temper Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2003, don't expect a lot :)

Title: Temper Problems  
Subject: The Beatles  
Author: Robin Girl  
Slash: J/P  
Feedback: YES PLEASE  
Archive: Sure just tell me where  
Summary:..John's temper blows again.

Paul jumped out of his skin when John slammed the door open. "Where are you baby faced, Macca?" Paul didn't reply hiding quietly. That seemed to infuriate John even more. "I want to talk to you, love."

Paul came out of his hiding place, John sounded a bit more down to earth. "What is it, John?"

John ran a hand through his hair sighing. "..I...I just can't take it anymore." The fire had returned again to John's eyes. "I just need to break...break something."

Paul ran away knowing exactly what break meant. He crutched in the corner covering his head. John followed him over and punched Paul hard in the back. Then in the head, Paul cried out in pain as body was beaten. "JOHN STOP IT!!" He sobbed curling away. Paul felt John's fist connect with his temple. Now the world was fuzzy. Weakly Paul pulled away and backed away.

"Paulie! I need you. PLEASE?!!?"

"JOHN WAKE UP!! PLEASE?!?!?" Paul begged hiding behind the closet door. "You've gone mad again. Wake up and yer Paul will come back, promise."

"Undress now." Paul's hazel eyes widened. If he didn't obey then God knows what John do to him. He obeyed quietly but quickly. Soon he stood there butt naked standing in front of John who was all but drooling. John walked over to him pulling him into his arms kissing him hard on the lips. Paul moaned weakening instantly as his knees buckled. He felt John's tongue exploring his mouth and he to joined in to the hard pleasure. "..mm.."

'OOFF.." John threw Paul literally onto the mattress and climbed on top of the younger man pulling his own pants off. Paul moaned as his head connected with the head board of the bed. Very vaguely he felt John stroking his brown locks of hair while playing with his hardening penis. "...ooo..OooOO.." Paul whispered wrapping his arms around John's neck.

Like a hungry dog John kissed Paul everywhere and licked his way up Paul's chest stopping to bite both nipples. Paul let out a sharp breath his body arching in the air. John's mouth once again connected with Paul's and the two shared another passionate kiss. John's hands traveled their way down to his hips and John held them still pushing himself against his lover. Their members touched and both moaned and groaned completely engrossed in their hot pleasure. "..I..want you in..inside of me..Paul..PLEASE.." John begged like a puppy wanting human food.

Paul sighed shivering with pleasure as John's hands squeezed his penis gently. "..A..alright John. Calm down..hand me the lube." He felt John let go of him for maybe a millisecond and then felt a bottle be placed beside him. Reluctantly Paul pulled away from John and opened the bottle putting the cold gel on his penis. "No..now?" John nodded laying down where Paul once was. "Now, baby, now."

Paul climbed on top of him and pushing inside of his mate. John moaned loudly pulling Paul down and kissing him over and over again. "YES! YES! Oh Paul! YES!" Paul thrusted harder each time John said harder, doing it exactly as John liked. He moaned himself, John was tight tonight making it hard to thrust like he normally did. John's muscles contracted around him making Paul's eyes go wide. "GOD!! PAUL!"

Paul kept this action up for a little while then it became to much and he climaxed falling literally on top of John. John smiled and kissed Paul's sweaty brown hair gently playing with the tender locks. 'Goo..Good Paulie..."

The couple laid there for a moment then John's eyes widened, what had he just done? "Paulie? PAUL!!"

"Mmmm?" Paul murmured cutely in his deep sleep pulling out of John's hole. John moaned and caught Paul before the younger man slipped off the bed. "Easy, baby." Paul sat up and very disoriented like refastened his pants. John sat up slightly and pulled his own pants back up then pulled Paul back to him.

"I'm so sorry, love. I don't know what came over me." Paul snuggled close still not there all the way. "It's ok love, you just have Temper Problems." He mumbled sleepily. "Don' let go, kay?"

John nodded and kissed Paul gently on the lips, "Ok, I won't. I promise."

The End


End file.
